


Deep

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Their connection ran deeper than most.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Ukon
Kudos: 4





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's not good,,, it's a quick one shot i wrote during my bus ride ! felt like i had to post some stuff for this fandom

There are no words to explain adoration, or what leads to love, or even love itself, yet it's something universally understood. To have somebody to accept your imperfections and understand the way you move and breathe, while treating you, all the same, is what the wisest of people covet in love. His wants did not land in looks, skin or even mind, but the soul itself, and the understanding that came with a partner who could simply love him as he was and let him do the same in return. 

But for all he knew, he did not know the exact taste of love and the way it burns so brightly, being both there and not. Love is a very contradictory idea. He knew the strange feeling that he had for a certain odd girl in primary school, but anything more than that was a mystery. Yet, he understood that his and Ukon's connection was more profound than that. From merely being with Ukon, Sakon's existence had much more meaning than only living. It felt as though Sakon was understood.

What he coveted had been there all along, a figure that understood him inside and out while giving him his soul and life itself. To others, Ukon was a mere puppet, arms, and legs pulled by the mysterious puppeteer's sheer skill and will. To himself, Ukon was much more than an ordinary wooden doll. Resting throughout Ukon, what others could not see, was the essence of life itself.

Looks are more than meets the eye, and Ukon's look left people none the wiser, though their opinions mattered little in his affairs. Most wouldn't call his companion alive, but even then, they didn't know what Sakon knew. For all his infinite wisdom and knowledge, he could not explain how life ran through his very body; it only did. Ukon was simply like a human, make, model, and existence. 

Ukon spoke for himself, words flowing like ancient rivers, both wise and reckless with the severity of his words, though Sakon let him say them anyway. His domain over Ukon only fell under bringing him to life and setting him to rest, nothing more, as Ukon lived. Perhaps he didn't breathe in the fresh air, nor could he feel the way wind hit his polished wood, but he still lived, just in a different way than most. It was no separate personality, nor was it opposing thoughts-- it was a distinct voice that commanded the red doll, one that he assumed belonged to Ukon. It was both he and not himself controlling Ukon's physical form.

He is alive in both feeling and thought, not through the conventional means one would call living. Ukon, is a wonderful presence-- a being that absorbs the best and worst of him and gives him happiness from purely existing beside him, is more than a near and dear friend to his heart. He is alive, and the feelings he has for the wooden being are alive. To Sakon, Ukon was more than enough.


End file.
